


清迈爱情故事（中）

by ElaineLA



Category: Singtokrist - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaineLA/pseuds/ElaineLA





	清迈爱情故事（中）

“你说你逃课是因为喜欢上了一个人，”Nat边埋头添柴一边问站在一旁的Singto，“那这个人性格怎么样？”

“他很漂亮、很迷人，做什么都无拘无束的……”

Singto一把接住恋人从树上丢下来的果子，放在筐里。这颗树使他们走了一上午才在村里发现的，为了吃到最甜的果实，他们又翘掉了一天的课。

“等会咱们可以去旁边那个水库前面吃，中午的蓄水池可好看了。”Krist摘了下一颗，在嘴里小小咬一口，确定是甜的才扔给树下的男孩。

“能有多好看？”

“比我好看。”

Singto抹了一把额上的汗，笑着看恋人头顶着树冠，发间有碎叶，背后阳光细细点点拢过来，Krist就像栖息在林间不谙烟火的仙童，不用担心作业、成绩、家人的责怪，只管摘果子、啃果子、嫌弃或赞美果子。

“那水库是天仙变的吗？”

Krist左臂圈着树干，身子微微斜过来俯视他，像是被他刻意调笑的话语吓到，可那表情分明是神气的。

“我是在问你这个人的性格。漂亮、迷人都是表象，无拘无束也可能是种迷惑。一个人没有在意的东西，怎么能被你吸引和你在一起呢？”Nat不紧不慢的发问让Singto瞬间回过神来，他的手上还拿着Krist从树上跳下来后，为他戴上的偷偷编的花环。

“什么意思？他就是活得很自在啊，想做什么就做，我喜欢他，跟他在一起我才是我自己。他也说了喜欢我。”

“你还是没有回答我的问题，”Nat道，“我再问你：为什么这个女孩，想做什么就做？她的性格是如何形成的？她在意的真的是自由自在吗？那她为什么还愿意以恋人的名义，与你绑在一起？”

Singto知道现在公开恋人是男孩还太早，况且哥哥一连串莫名其妙的问题让他有些恼怒：“自由自在和喜欢上我不冲突。”

Nat洗了手，回头看了他一眼。

“那么，”Nat说，“她离开你，也和喜欢你没有冲突。”

“你说她无拘无束，活的是你想要的样子，于是接近她，跟着她释放懒散、不负责任的天性，但你有没有想过，你也会为和她在一起的这段时光买单。哪天她过腻了和你有关的生活爱上了别人，想要飞走的时候，你会哭的很惨。”

“你们都是学生，为了这段感情开始逃课、考不及格、留级，蔑视规则，觉得这才叫做回自己，让你们的家长为你们买单，这就是无拘无束吗？就这样死掉好了，永远不要长大。”

Nat最后问他：“你真的了解这个女孩吗？你想过你们的未来吗？”

“下个月，如果你不悔改，爸爸妈妈不会再给你生活费和学费。我想告诉你的是，试图脱离你所在的现实，不去面对它，终将会得到未来的惩罚。”

Singto烦躁地踹了一脚前排座位，前面的同学默默往远离他的方向缩了缩。他把手机从口袋里拿出来又放回去，就是没收到Krist的消息。

“青春是绝大多数人所能拥有的最美好的时光，”老师往他这个方向看了一眼，又继续讲道，“中国现在有个很火的组合叫做水木年华，这个组合有一首歌叫《蝴蝶花》。”

“歌曲里讲：是否还记得童年阳光里那一朵蝴蝶花？它在你头上美丽的盛开，洋溢着天真无瑕。”

“慢慢地长大曾有的心情不知不觉变化，痴守的初恋永恒的誓言经不起风吹雨打。”

Singto在众目睽睽之下掀翻了桌子，班里的女生尖叫起来，他望着老师平静的脸，抓起包夺门而出。

“你在哪？为什么不给我发消息？”

“你没来学校吗？”

“你知道我最近发生什么事了吗？为什么不关心我一下？”

Singto噼里啪啦按着键盘，强忍砸手机的冲动给Krist发了一条又一条讯息。

“你就不能主动给我发一下短信啊。”Krist靠在他肩上抱怨。他们坐在水库旁，粼粼波光在两人身上游动。

Singto在午后总是昏昏欲睡：“不能，我不习惯主动给别人发。”

“那好吧，谁叫你是我男朋友呢，”Krist扁了扁嘴，见他眼睛要闭上了就说，“你躺在我腿上吧，休息一个小时，我们再去海边。”

“明天也不想上课了。”

“那就不上，我正好想去普吉……”

Singto闭上眼睛，听到云层后隐隐的轰鸣。又会下雨了，清迈。他想去Krist家，但他不知道在哪；想打Krist家人的电话，可到头来他连Krist家里几口人也不清楚。

Nat问，你真的了解他吗？

两个人从相识到在一起，一直都想尽各种办法做中学生不该做的事情。除此之外，讨论政府，谩骂学校，抱怨家庭，一直都是Singto轻吐苦水。他抱着Krist，趴在对方裸背上说着真心话，被恋人温柔地含住安慰着，却从来没有听Krist说起自己的感受。

他问过一些无关痛痒、试探性质的话题，试图了解对方心事，可Krist总是含糊其辞，某一次他提及家人的事情，Krist说：

“有关我的事都不重要，你开心就行了。”

他争辩过，Krist便摆出一贯“不在乎”“无所谓”的动作，告诉他这些自己不想说。不过，在其他的事上Krist都尽心尽力地迁就他，让他喜欢到不行。 

久而久之他竟然习惯了不去过问对方刻意隐藏起来的事情，两个人在一起，只有他在说话，而对方负责倾听。除此之外，就是出去玩、亲吻、抚摸和做爱。他每次都把Krist弄得出血，而Krist无声裹紧他，好像真的只要他爽了快乐了就没有关系。

现在想来，这场冲动荒唐的恋情，建立在这样一个摇摇欲坠的地基上，慢慢变成了一个人单方面的给予和另一个人宛如理所应当的索求。

好玩吗？不好玩。他像在和充气娃娃谈恋爱。

“我们分手吧。没意思了。你让我很失望。”他一个字一个字打在屏幕上，犹豫半晌，还是慢慢地重重地按下“发送”。

手机突然震动了，Singto低头一看，署名是“老师”。

 

“很抱歉放学之后把你叫过来，但是这件事对你来说很重要。”老师示意他进来坐下，而他看着对面瘦瘦高高妆容夸张的中年女人，有些不知所措。 

女人皮肤白的发光，脸庞轮廓像西方人，浓烈的香水气味让他全身不舒服。最重要的是，这人是个人妖。胡子从“她”精心勾勒的红唇边冒出来，让“她”漂亮得很惊悚。

“你好，我是Krist的妈妈。”

 

“吓到你了吗？除了胡子之外，我的喉结也在慢慢长回来。人妖的青春饭是吃不长久的，过了25岁就开始崩坏了。真怕我不到40就会死啊。”

Singto没有看她，竭力维持冷静的状态。尽管明白Krist不过是养子，他还是心乱如麻。

这位养母——名字叫Amy——喝了一小口咖啡，眼睛眨也不眨地看了Singto一会，才道：“Krist说得对，你很帅气。不过我觉得你也很自私，他的手机在我这里，看了你的短信，我发现你只会像黄脸婆一样喋喋不休。”

“Krist他……最近怎么了？”Singto把话在胃里翻搅几次才艰难地吐出来。

“去医院做体检。”

“什么？”Singto猛地抬头，“做什么体检？为什么体检？”

Amy斜着眼瞅他：“因为他发高烧了。被你弄的。”

Singto此刻不知道应该做什么样的反应，又自责又窘迫，但仍然松了一口气，没想到Amy话还没有说完。

“既然对他失望了就离开他吧。”

“我只是在说气话。”Singto平静下来，腰杆挺直与她对视。

Amy突然笑了一下，嘴角咧得很假，像在嘲讽：“哦，气话。”

“那你不知道这句话对Krist来说意味着什么吧。小的时候要是我对他说这句话，他就会哭。换成你来说，他估计会自杀。”

“他被自己亲爸亲妈丢到人妖表演的剧院后门被我捡了，战战兢兢地在我身边长大，按照我的要求吃饭、学习、参加活动。我规定他必须要比女孩子漂亮不然我会失望地丢掉他，他就乖乖地吃蔬菜水果，按时健身，成为校之月。他是我见过的最胆小的孩子。”

“你知道的，他其实是个受虐狂，为了不让别人失望什么都可以做。不麻烦别人是个底线，讨好别人就是他每天都在做的事情了。比如讨好我。”

“再跟你举个例子，”Amy舒舒服服往椅背上一靠，“我以前问他愿不愿意当人妖，你知道他回答什么？他说只要我开心，怎么样都可以。”

Singto呼吸一窒。

“只要我开心怎么样都可以吗？这么好呀。”一天晚上他从背后环住Krist红痕遍布的腰，唇在恋人脖子上吮吸，满意地听恋人难耐的喘息。

他们刚刚毫无间隔地深深拥抱，Singto抚弄着尚且湿润的爱穴，对方小小吐出一口气，撕揪着被单。插进去，大开大合地挺动，抓着Krist的头发逼迫他扭头与自己接吻，Singto急促的气息喷在身下的恋人耳边。

那些他沉溺过的甜美回忆、金色梦乡里，原来只有他一个人。而用自己的血肉成就这场梦境的Krist呢？

Krist满脑子都是“不要被嫌弃”“不要被丢掉”。

他竟自始至终，都是背负这样的恐惧在寒冷刺骨的大雨里孑然独行。

“我不会对他失望的，我爱他，我永远不会对他失望，”Singto咬着牙对Amy说，声音越来越激动，语调越来越高，“不管你是他的养母还是亲生母亲，我都不会再允许你这样逼他！”

Amy嗤笑一声。

“你懂个什么呀，你这个小屁孩，”Amy好整以暇地用勺子在咖啡杯里搅了搅，“听说过亨丁顿舞蹈症么？到时候他知道自己有这个病，没有人逼他，他也会自杀的……”

“你说什么？”

咖啡厅里其他人全都停下来看他。

Amy望着他沉默了许久，目睹他的脸色一点点惨白下去。

 

很久很久以前，Amy还是剧院里的红人。她的肌肤富有弹性，面色红润，吐气如兰。她把年幼的Krist抱在膝上，Krist玩着她衣服上的亮片。  
她看着镜子里一大一小两个人说：“小Kit你知道吗？青春易逝……盛年难再来。”  
“我们俩，年轻的时候一定要比别人灿烂啊，这样才对得起短暂的人生。”


End file.
